Iron or steel granules, also called shot or grit, are used in abrasive blast cleaning, granite cutting, shot peening and other applications. The efficiency of the process of applying the media to the workpiece is a function of the continuity of media flow through the media transporting equipment and impacting upon the workpiece being treated. One common type of media transport equipment uses compressed air to transport the media. A supply hose connects a compressed air source to a mixing chamber (generally a conventional plumbing tee), and a blast hose communicates the mixing chamber to a dispensing nozzle. The tee is connected to the supply and blast hoses by relatively short, conventional plumbing nipples. Media is dropped from a storage hopper into the top stem of the tee, through which the media drops into the air stream communicating through the tee from the compressed air source. Installation of the plumbing tee between the supply and blast hoses results in several abrupt changes in diameter of the flow path, thereby causing turbulent flow and the resulting discontinuities in the flow of the media. Abruptly dropping the media into the flow stream further contributes to the flow discontinuities.